


The Truth Is I'm a Liar

by TheKnightsWhoSayBook



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Love Poem, The Queen of Attolia, poety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightsWhoSayBook/pseuds/TheKnightsWhoSayBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Eugenides says I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is I'm a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is from Gen's perspective, there's another from Attolia's perspective.

The truth is I’m a liar.  
The truth is that I bleed.  
The truth is that my heart pumps fierce  
every time I leave.

Famous in three countries  
for lies I’ve lived and told.  
The truth is that I didn’t come  
to steal your jewels and gold.

The truth I bear wears a mask,  
steel armor for my face.  
I forged it in your iron chair  
to be my saving brace.

The truth is that I’m scared.  
Of you, and what I feel.  
It isn’t your country I came for.  
It’s you I came to steal.

You don't believe me.  
And you don’t need to.  
There is no truth.  
There's only you.


End file.
